


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Kirk likes Queen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: Kirk and Spock are alone on the bridge and Kirk sings about his feelings.





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

The Enterprise was in a standard orbit around Alcor II, and most of the crew were on shore leave, leaving only a skeleton crew to maintain necessary duties. Sulu, Uhura, and of course, Spock surrounded Captain Kirk on the bridge. Everything was on automatic so there wasn’t much for any of them to do. Sulu fiddled with controls and Uhura flipped channels keeping an ear out for any potential incoming messages. Spock, as always, was doing research. On what, Kirk almost never knew unless Spock felt inclined to share. Kirk’s eyes lingered on the Vulcan’s back which was hunched over the library computer deep in thought. He must have read something interesting because he steepled his fingers under his chin and leaned back in his chair. Jim’s heart fluttered at this simple action. Everything Spock did Kirk managed to find endearing in some way. Just before landing parties had started beaming down, Lieutenant Libro had questioned Kirk’s authority and started beaming them down before Kirk gave the order. Kirk walked into the transporter room to find Spock towering over the young officer reprimanding him. Yelling- actually yelling- about the safety of his fellow shipmates and following orders. Kirk needed to take a few deep calming breaths before stepping in.  
It was quiet and the lights through the rest of the ship implied that it was night time. Uhura stifled a yawn and Sulu followed suit. It was easy to get sleepy on a night like this. Nothing to do, and not many people to keep you awake.  
“Lieutenant, why don’t you and Mr. Sulu go get some coffee. I’m sure that nothing so dire will happen in the next five minutes that Mr. Spock and I can’t handle ourselves,” he said with a lopsided grin.  
“Thank you, Captain. Can we bring you back anything?” They were both already halfway to the elevator eager to stretch their legs and get some caffeine in their systems.  
“No, thank you lieutenant,” he replied. As they left, he noticed the dimmed lights in the corridor and the thought triggered something in his brain to recall a song from centuries ago. He was never much of a singer, but he had always loved the tune, so he started to mumble the lyrics to himself  
_“I can dim the lights_  
_And sing you songs full of sad things_  
_We can do the tango just for two” ___  
“What did you say, Captain” If Kirk wasn’t so acutely aware of Spock’s presence at all times, he would have forgotten he was there he had been so quiet.  
“Nothing Mr. Spock. Reading anything interesting?”  
“I have not yet gathered enough information for it to be considered of interest,”  
“Very well, Mr. Spock” he was sure Spock could see the stars in his eyes, though by now, that was just how he looked at Spock. Starry eyed admiration and affection. He mused over this and continued singing,  
_“I can serenade and gently play_  
_On your heart strings_  
_Be your Valentino just for you”_  
“Captain, if you would like to say something to me, be assured you will have my full attention,”  
They were alone, so he felt bold. And even though Spock was by far the smartest man he had ever known, his Vulcan heritage made him emotionally dense and probably wouldn’t realize that Kirk meant every word, so he sang a little louder while looking into those quizzical eyes.  
_“Ooh love Ooh lover boy_  
_Whatca doing tonight hey boy_  
_Set my alarm turn on my charm_  
_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy”_  
“Ah, singing, I thought it was something important,” Spock said dismissively, turning back to his station.  
If he had bothered to keep his eyes on his Captain for a moment longer, Jim would have feigned hurt. Instead, to regain the first officer’s attention, Kirk nearly launched himself at the station and leaned back to perch himself on the edge and continue his theatrics.  
_“Ooh let me feel your heartbeat” _he imagined what it would be like to pluck the hand that nimbly worked the controls and splay those long fingers across his chest. Instead he settled for placing his own hand where he wanted Spock’s.__  
_“Ooh can you feel my love heat_  
_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love” _his imagination dragged the hand that should have been Spock’s down to his waist line.__  
_“And tell me how do you feel right after all_  
_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_  
_Say the word your wish is my command”_  
He ran through another chorus just watching Spock, completely unaffected by his superior officer singing this entirely inappropriate song. He thought about putting his hand on top of Spock's momentarily still hand, but thought better of this. He never wanted to do anything that might make him uncomfortable. Instead he settled for placing it next to Spock’s hand. So close he could almost feel the static electricity buzzing in between them.  
_“When I'm not with you_  
_Think of you always_  
_When I'm not with you_  
_Think of me always” _Kirk was starting to think he would never see a response, but he finally saw something. Spock’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears suddenly flared bright green. A vulcan blushing? Perhaps he had stumbled onto a truth from deep in the back of Spock’s mind. Perhaps Spock did think of Kirk on the rare occasion when they were seperated.__  
The song picks up tempo, and the blushing had made Jim bolder still, so he grabbed the back of Spock’s chair and swiveled him around to bring them face to face.  
_“Hey boy where did you get it from_  
_Hey boy where did you go_  
_I learned my passion_  
_In the good old fashioned school of lover boys” _His hand stayed on the top of the chair. Once again, so close to touching, but not quite close enough. The sleeve of his gold shirt, brushed the shoulder of Spock’s blue, his hand so close to the face he wanted to caress. But that would be inappropriate in more ways than one.__  
All Spock was doing was watching him with one quirked up eyebrow, but Kirk could see the emotion he was trying desperately to contain. Not only had the green not receded, it seemed to have spread. He couldn’t see exactly what Spock was feeling, but he knew it was there and he wanted more. He all but belted the final verse.  
_“Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_  
_I will pay the bill you taste the wine_  
_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_  
_Just take me back to yours that will be fine”_ Jim surprised even himself by winking.  
_“Ooh love Ooh lover boy_  
_Whatcha you doing tonight hey boy_  
_Everything's alright just hold on tight”_  
Spock surprised him more than he thought possible by purposefully laying his fingers on top of Jim’s hand that was splayed on the panel. Jim felt his heart rate skyrocket and his breath got caught in his lungs. Touch was something Spock rarely allowed and almost never offered. _“That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy” _the final line of the song came out as barely more than a whisper, as they both searched each others face looking for some clue as to what they should do next. They leaned in toward each other closing the distance between them.  
The elevator doors opened and Uhura and Sulu stepped out, their laughter cut short by the palpable tension in the room. Spock pulled back first and continued his researching. Kirk looked over at Uhura and saw a small smirk tugging at her lips. She knew. They probably all knew. At that moment, he made the decision to talk to Spock. Maybe over dinner. He was after all, a good old fashioned lover boy.__

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen (and one of my person favorite songs)- A very self indulgent fic that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down.


End file.
